gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Boy Lost
"Little Boy Lost" is the tenth issue of the official Green Lantern: The Animated Series spin-off comic series.“Green Lantern: The Animated Series” January 2013 Comic Solicitations, retrieved at 10-15-2012. It was released on January 16, 2013. Solicitation * The Red Lanterns attack a ship, leaving only one small survivor! * Razer has his doubts about the Interceptor crew’s role in saving the child. * Will there be a happy ending to this runaway tale? Tagline: Little Boy Lost! Sypnosis In space, the Interceptor crew come across two worm-like creatures absorbing energy from a small spaceship. Aya states that she can't indentify the creatures, however she detects a lifeform in the spaceship and that life supports is reaching failure. Hal orders Aya to stay inside the ship, while he, Kilowog and Razer go rescue the manned spaceship. While Kilowog and Razer distracts one of the creatures, Hal pulls the spaceship away from the creature and tries to cage the creature with a cage constructs, however the creature absorbs the green light of Hal Jordan's ring and screams for help. Kilowog exclaims to Razer that he can still the creature, while he goes to save hal, but the creature goes after Razer's red energy from his ring. Hal formulates a plan to Razer, that he should fly several kilometers away to lose them. Razer assures him he can and flies off. Hal wishes him good luck, Hal orders Aya to take off at maximum speed the instant Razer gets back and asks for the status report. Aya tells him that there was a slight battery drain and some data of the ship's database. The victim then wakes up, Hal welcomes him to his ship, and before he can tell his profession, he was cut short by the victim who says he is a Green Lantern and that he knows Hal and Kilowog even though he is from Frontier Space. Hal asks where he comes from, the victim calls himself Montorri and before he can tell where he comes from he gets in tears. Aya states that she detects Razer coming near and leaves them for depature. Montorri continues his story that he was last survivor of his destroyed homeworld. Razer then came to the room, shocking Montorri claiming that he was one of the Red Lanterns that destroyed his home. Razer feels guilty and starts walking away. Hal assures Montorri that Razer is not like the other Red Lanterns and asks what happened to his homeplanet. Montorri explains that his planet was called Veen, from another room Razer listens to Montorri story. Montorri states that the leader of Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus invaded their homeworld demanding to accept their protection or pay the price by destroying the planet with a Liberator. His parents were the best scientists on the planet, and had no hope of their homeworld after the council decided to fight back against the Red Lanterns. His parents had made a small experimental spaceship big enough only for him, but it could take him to safety, and be the only survivor of Veen. Razer arrives in the bridge asking Aya where they have gone. Aya states they setting sleeping quarters for Montorri in their room and that Kilowog will sleep in his room. Razer feels responsible for what the Red Lanterns did to his homeworld. The next morning, Kilowog and Hal are eating, when Kilowog asks how Montorri is doing, which Hal replies that he is fine. He then asks how is Razer as a roommate, though Kilowog tells him that he didn't come to the room. Aya then reports to the Green Lanterns to the bridge. Aya states that Razer sabotaged the ship and scanned the shuttle's navigation log to find the planet of Veen, Kilowog knew that Razer will go after the Red Lanterns. Razer flies towards Veen and is encountered by the worm creatures. Hal goes to his room to charge his ring and says good morning to Montorri. Hal lets Montorri watch that he charges his ring, as he speaks his oath he is surprised that Montorri knows it as well. Razer arrives near Veen, he orders his ring to scan for red energy, though he is surprised to hear the ring stating that there is not red energy present. As he doesn't feel right, he is ambushed by the worm creatures. When the ship is repaired, they arrive almost at Veen, which shocks Montorri. Kilowog tries to cheer him, but Hal believes that he didn't tell the truth and asks what really happened. Kilowog wonders why Hal assumes that, and he replies that Aya told them that data of database was drained, and Aya explains that the small spaceship of Montorri, absorbed information about their ship and its crew and Hal realized that's how he knew so much about them even though he is from Frontier Space. Montorri apologizes for all the lies and explains even though his parents were scientists and had been fighting over their money problems and how to pay their child's books, which made Montorri decide to leave them with an old-model probe ship. Hal tries to cheer him and tells him that his parents might been worried, which Aya affirms. The parents of Montorri arrives and introduces themselves as Behrlee and Klai. They tell them that their people scan data is just how they live and they had to know if the people who got their son were foes or friends. Klai is glad that his son was saved by the Al'khel, Behrlee then asks them if they can assist them. Hal agrees with it and decides to go after Razer. Razer is fighting against the Al'khel though his red ring has not effect on them. Hal orders Razer to shoot a laser to several Al'khel and they do the same. As they shoot energy rays, they are absorbed by the Al'khel and they start to transform into winged beings. Hal wonders if they knew they would change into those beings after absorbing a lot of energy. Though Klai confirms that it was just a theory, Aya wonders if they are harmless if they get those wings. Behrlee confirms that since with their wings enabled they can absorb on pure solar energy and don't have to feed on passerby ships. Razer believes that he had situation under control and affirms to Montorri. Behrlee explains that they fought because of money problems, they assure him that they can earn funding with the records of the Lanterns vs the Al'khel. Montorri wonders if they won't fight again anymore while joyously hugs them, Klai tells him they may still fight, but still loves him and will be grounded for a while. Hal believes that someone else on the ship might be grounded as well, as Razer hears that he tells them if anyone needs him, he is in his room. Production Characters * Al'kehl * Atrocitus * Aya * Behrlee * Hal Jordan * Klai * Kilowog * Montorri * Razer * Zilius Zox Series continuity Cultural references Goofs Trivia References External links Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Real world